A Million Curses
by Buckhunter The Race Horse
Summary: "Salazar practically loomed over him with the Trident of Poseidon. 'This is where the tale ends.'" Dead Men Tell No Tales AU in which when Salazar stabs Jack with the trident, but Carina's diary isn't there to save him. Character death. One-shot.


**Summary: Dead Men Tell No Tales AU in which when Salazar stabs Jack with the trident, but Carina's diary isn't there to save him. Character death. One-shot.**

**A Million Curses**

"As I told ye before, surrender to me now and I'll let ye...live." Captain Jack Sparrow trailed off nervously as he saw Salazar practically looming over him with the Trident of Poseidon.

"You want me to surrender?" Salazar grinned mockingly.

The pirate captain got to his feet, donning his tricorn. "Maybe."

"This is where the tale ends." The Spanish man growled back, thrusting the Trident forward.

The three points of the weapon hit home, burying themselves deep within the pirate's torso. He cried out through gritted teeth as the Spaniard pushed him back, cornering him against a large rock. He glanced to the prong closest to his heart- a mere couple inches away- and back to Salazar, unable to conceal his shock, as he met the man's eyes.

"Shh." It was Salazar himself who said this, as Carina cried out,"No!"

Jack gasped painfully, as the Trident didn't let up pressure on his body. A indisctinive murmur came from the cursed weapon and the pirate locked his gaze on it. Pain overwhelmed him as the three pronged device transferred some of its curses into his body. It took his all to hold himself together- his teeth clamped so tightly they felt like they'd shatter and his eyes squeezed so tightly shut that his temples throbbed. His blood ran ink black over his fingers, dripping to the ocean floor.

Yet, the pirate captain forced his eyes open again somehow. He removed his left hand from the pointed ends of the Trident and held it out in the youngest Turner's direction. "Henry!"

The boy seemed to understand, as he unsheathed his sword and threw it toward Jack. He caught it, fastening his knuckles around it. He lifted his arm up and swung the blade down on the Trident. The two weapons connected for a brief moment, before the latter shattered and dissipated into nothing. A pulse of energy soared through the air, rippling the watery walls of the sea.

Salazar gasped, stumbling, and caught himself against some rocks. His hair fell, the cracks on his face began to heal, and his pale white skin regained a tan tint. He leaned against the rock still, smiling in joy, entranced for the moment, one hand touching his face. Then he laughed, looking up toward the sky with wide arms.

His crew had similar responses once they had emerged from the suffocating water.

Jack, meanwhile, had fallen to his knees and doubled over, his body overtaken by tremendous pain. The sword had been released and lay a foot away. He knew that something wasn't right by the amount of pain he was in. His skin was pale and his now ropelike veins stood out dark against it. Black blood boiled over his lips, streaming down his chin. It smelled and tasted like...death.

The destruction of Poseidon's Trident had triggered something; the sea walls were closing in on them- the divided sea was coming back together as one.

"Jack!" Carina called as she and Henry raced over. She crouched down beside him. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

The pirate captain tried to use what little strength he had to look up at her. "...Like I 'ave a million curses." His voice was strained, but steadier than he'd expected. His gaze flickered to Henry. "Kill Salazar...Get out of 'ere."

"What about you?" The boy asked, seeming like the both of his parents in that moment.

"What about me?" Jack echoed sternly. He shook his head. "My part's done. All that's left is for the two of ye to finish yours."

"Come with us!" Carina urged. "You don't need to die a hero."

"There aren't any heroes amongst thieves." He spat. "Go! Leave before it's too late!" Then he glanced at Henry's torn eyes and nodded in approval at what he'd become. "Tell your parents that their son's a fine lad."

"I will." The young Turner's eyes shown gratefully for a brief moment. "Thank you."

A call sounded. Hector Barbossa stood on the lowering anchor of the _Black Pearl_, which was on the very edge of one of the walls of water. The two youths turned towards him and raced in his direction.

The last thing Jack Sparrow was aware of was the water crushing down onto him. He couldn't help but to remember Bootstrap's story of what had happened to him after the mutiny on the _Pearl _so many years ago. His thoughts flickered back to Henry for a moment. He hoped that the boy succeeded, for the sake of his parents and grandfather...and for Jack himself too.

_Here's luck to you, Henry Turner. _He thought as he was overcome by darkness.


End file.
